MAESTRO DE MARIONETAS
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Summary: en el tramo final de su vida, Kanon recuerda como ha jugado con cada una de las marionetas que se han cruzado en su camino. Caballeros, marinas, dioses, todos ellos manejados con la pericia de un titiritero experimentado, tanto así que ni aquel considerado el más poderoso de los dorados y su igual escapo de la función.


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei Animations. Yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación con ellos.

 **Advertencia:** fic creado bajo el POV de Kanon de Géminis.

Inspirado en la canción, master of puppets de metallica. No es songfic

 **Summary:** en el tramo final de su vida, Kanon recuerda como ha jugado con cada una de las marionetas que se han cruzado en su camino. Caballeros, marinas, dioses, todos ellos manejados con la pericia de un titiritero experimentado, tanto así que ni aquel considerado el más poderoso de los dorados y su igual escapo de la función.

 **Maestro de marionetas**

 **POV Kanon de Géminis.**

 **By: cassiopeia-Solo Weasley.**

 **(One-shot)**

Esta es la batalla final. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Es la primera vez desde que Saga murió que vestiré a Géminis como su autentico dueño, porque pude sentir perfectamente cuando la armadura paso a ser mía al momento de su muerte.

Es extraño. Siempre creí que cuando por fin pudiera portar la cloth como su autentico propietario me sentiría pleno, ese siempre fue uno de mis sueños, pero no fue así. Me siento más dueño de dragón marino que de la armadura que por ley me corresponde. ¿Por qué?

No sé con certeza. Siempre quise ser su único dueño y ahora que lo soy eso no me satisface, creo que no tiene chiste si Saga no esta aquí para verlo, que vea que soy un guerrero tan poderoso como él, que no soy su simple sombra.

No fue ambición lo que me motivo a sublevarme contra el santuario y sus injustas leyes, no. Fue la más pura y cruda rabia, rabia de no poder correr libremente por los alrededores del santuario, rabia de no poder compartir con los otros aprendices, a veces ni siquiera con mi gemelo, rabia de tener que vestirme, actuar, caminar incluso hablar como Saga.

Tuve que aprenderme sus gestos, sus técnicas, tuve que reprimir mi carácter para moldearlo al de él, hasta que poco a poco fui perdiendo mi identidad hasta quedar reducido a un simple reflejo.

Por todos los dioses, amaba a mi hermano más que a mí mismo, éramos muy unidos, dos partes de un todo, eso éramos.

Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer el día en que comenzó a abrirse el abismo que nos separaría irremediablemente. Fue el día de elegir al principal guardián de la armadura de los gemelos.

Grabadas en mi cabeza quedaron las palabras de mi maestro, orgulloso nos dijo que éramos los mejores aprendices a caballeros dorados del santuario, los más poderosos, pero que solo uno de nosotros cumplía con la dualidad necesaria para asumir Géminis como su principal guardián y lo supe aun antes de que pronunciara una palabra, yo no era ese elegido.

En ese momento me sentí humillado, rechazado. Sentí que nuestro maestro me consideraba inferior a Saga, que me creía débil. En ese momento ninguna explicación fue suficiente para mi, Saga lucia contra todo pronóstico sorprendido, no sé porque, si el siempre fue perfecto a los ojos de los demás. Solo yo lo conocía tanto como para saber que esa aparente perfección era una farsa, solo yo sabía que estaba torcido por dentro y que solo era cuestión de provocarlo para que su verdadera personalidad saliera a flote, y en ese momento no me refería a Ares porque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que él era el avatar del dios.

No. me estoy refiriendo a aquella oscuridad nata que luchaba contra su naturaleza bondadosa.

Odie al santuario todavía mas si eso era posible, odie sus reglas y a la diosa a la que se supone debíamos proteger, porque fueron sus leyes las que me relegaron a ser la sombra de mi hermano.

Sabía que Saga aun con su aparente seguridad en sí mismo no estaba tranquilo, el patriarca pronto debía elegir sucesor y el temía no ser el elegido, porque muy en el fondo el sabia que algo malo pasaba con él y temía que Shion se diera cuenta, dos entes habitaban en su interior y las pocas veces que su oscuridad había logrado dominarlo, el quedaba tan asustado con los resultados, aunque no pudiese recordar lo que había hecho, que prefería no tocar el tema.

 *****flash back*****

En una de las habitaciones del tercer templo de la diosa Athena, un pequeño Kanon se encontraba arrinconado, lagrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras Saga lo golpeaba sin piedad.

De repente, el mayor sostiene su cabeza con sus manos y cae al suelo gritando de dolor, pasados unos minutos abre sus ojos para contemplar a su gemelo encogido, llorando y maltrecho en una esquina, brutalmente golpeado y con el rostro ensangrentado, Saga no recuerda como, pero sabe que él es el responsable de las heridas de Kanon y llora amargamente en silencio, mientras ve a su gemelo temblar de miedo cuando trata de acercársele.

 *****flash back end*****

Yo fui el principal testigo y victima de la doble personalidad de Saga. Aun así creían que los únicos culpables eran la diosa y su santuario y mi odio hacia ellos creció más. Esperaría el momento adecuado para despertar completamente el lado maligno de mi hermano. Mi oportunidad llego cuando Shion escogió a Aioros como próximo patriarca por encima de Saga.

Las estrellas le mostraron al patriarca aquello que yo ya sabía y había presenciado tantas veces, la maldad dentro de ese hombre que podía parecer un ángel o alguna clase de dios. Y es irónico, aun con todos los indicios yo consumido en mi dolor no pude comprender porque había sido

Saga el elegido y no yo.

Trate de convencerlo de tomar el santuario y la vida de la diosa, gobernar juntos, sabía perfectamente que si la personalidad bondadosa de mi hermano era la que lo gobernaba en ese momento, no me perdonaría esa traición. Pero también sabia que obligarlo a actuar en mi contra, lo llevaría a ese punto de quiebre, en donde no había vuelta atrás. Que terminaría destruyendo con el poco control que el ejercía sobre su lado maligno y es exactamente lo que yo quería, llevarlo al límite.

Arrastrado en la vorágine de mi odio y mi amargura, en ese momento no me importaba destruir a Saga o a mi mismo para acabar con el santuario, así que si Saga me mataba y su maldad interior lograba dominarlo, ganaba yo. ¿Qué era lo que yo ganaba? Influenciar a Saga, guiarlo a su destrucción.

Tal y como lo había pensado Saga tomo mis palabras y mi rebelión como una traición hacia al santuario, hacia la diosa y hacia mi deber de caballero, luchamos y aunque de igual a igual no me habría vencido fácilmente, el estaba portando a Géminis y lo vi transformarse frente a mis ojos, eso jamás había pasado antes completamente dominado, literalmente me dio la paliza de mi vida y me encerró en Cabo Sunion.

Me dejo ahí a morir pero ya mi trabajo con él estaba concluido. Yo lo había matado primero, porque el que estaba delante de mí ciertamente no era Saga.

Estuve a punto de morir ahogado muchas veces, pero contra todo pronóstico, logre sobrevivir. Encontré el tridente del emperador Poseidón y la vasija sellada por la diosa que contenía el cosmos y alma del dios, me fue tan fácil manipularlo que el mismo acabo por entregarme a Dragón Marino, esa escama estaba hecha para mí. Era hermosa, poderosa y completamente mía, Ya que el mismo Poseidón me había autorizado a portarla, entregándome el completo control de Atlantis. Encendí mi cosmos y la escama me cubrió por completo. Por trece años fui el señor de todo el santuario marino, hasta que esos mocosos me arruinaron el plan.

Fueron unos niños los que me hicieron entender lo equivocado que había estado por trece años y fue entonces, como si alguna divinidad hubiese removido un velo que me mantenía ciego, que pude entender la razón por la que había sido Saga el elegido para portar a Géminis, pude recordar las palabras de mi maestro claramente _" a pesar de ambos ser sumamente poderosos, solo uno posee la dualidad para ser el portador de Géminis"_

En ese momento pude entender que yo no era el único que sabía sobre la doble personalidad de Saga, también mi maestro lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando busque reivindicarme y heme aquí, luchando por proteger a la diosa a quien una vez quise destruir.

Yo al contrario de mi hermano, no poseo su debilidad mental ni su dualidad. Podría decirse que estoy completo, pero eso no necesariamente es bueno. Eso significa que no hay un equilibrio en mí, o soy luz o soy oscuridad, o soy bueno o malvado.

Aunque creo que al final he tomado la decisión y el bando correcto, luchar por Athena. Mi primer paso a la redención fue proteger mi casa, irónicamente de Saga que había regresado como espectro de Hades y el estigma de traidor, luego aguantarme la paliza que me dio Milo de Escorpio, quien diría que ese mocoso se convertiría en un guerrero tan poderoso. Casi me mata.

.

.

.

.

Ahora que nuestra diosa se mato ante mis ojos y la mirada atónita de Saga, iré hasta el mismo inframundo a defenderla y para qué negarlo, para demostrar que soy un digno caballero dorado, Kanon de Géminis, el Pólux de los dioscuros.

.

.

.

.

He visto a estos patéticos espectros caerante mí, no por nada soy portador de dos ropajes sagrados. Porque Atlantis pudo haber sido destruida, pero dragón del mar continua siendo mía.

.

.

.

.

Siento a mi armadura ser llamada por las demás y ella vibrar por acudir al llamado de sus compañeras de innumerables batallas, la dejo ir. Sé que moriré al enfrentar a Wyvern sin la cloth, pero si he de morir, por Athena que me llevare al espectro conmigo.

He usado todo resquicio de mi poder para acabar esta batalla, logre mi cometido. Me llevo al juez conmigo, en cualquier momento mi cosmos se apagara, mi alma me dejara y mi cuerpo se desintegrara. Lo único que deseo es que se vaya a alojar donde siempre ha debido de estar, unida a la de Saga.

.

.

.

.

Y como debía de ser y había sido predestinado desde que fuimos concebidos, juntos vinimos al mundo y juntos nos marcharemos de él, al final luchamos por la misma causa y juntos fuimos condenados.

Hice de mi el maestro y a los demás mis marionetas, ame con intensidad y odie de la misma manera, luche por lo que quise y logre tener: reconocimiento, ya sea en el bien o en el mal.

Naci como una sombra, viví parte de mi vida siendo un reflejo, la otra parte como amo y señor de mi propio juego y al final morí como un caballero.

 **Fin.**

Hola.

Espero no les haya resultado aburrido. Era algo que me estaba martillando el cerebro. Sé que tengo fics pendientes, pero por ahora es imposible para mi dedicarles el tiempo que esos fics demandan porque son complejos y no son de trama simple como los one – shots y quiero que al llevarles una actualización sea algo de calidad en contenido, por respeto a ustedes y porque se lo merecen.

No quiero dejar de escribir y perder la poquita habilidad que tengo y oxidarme. Espero no lo odien y me sepan comprender.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Less.


End file.
